Graduation Absence
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Fubuki confronts Ryo about why he didn’t turn up for Shou’s graduation and won’t leave with the shorthand answer. Ryo/Fubuki.


For the gx_100. Set post-GX, probably by a few weeks.

---

"Nobody noticed you weren't there."

"Good, nobody was supposed to notice."

"But it's really not fair. iEveryone/i was there Ryo. And I mean everyone. All of those kids Juudai helped back in the first year, even they turned up to see the graduation, but you didn't."

"After all the students of Juudai's year had done for the academia you can't really be surprised that so many would want to see them all receive their reward and start their paths into the duelling world."

"You're missing the point," Fubuki told him, frowning openly.

"If nobody noticed than why are you asking about it?" Ryo was making it too obvious that he was dodging around the core of the question.

"Because I do notice people, whether you like it or not," answered Fubuki, coming to the conclusion that being direct was probably the best way to get answers, "But… you have just been through a harsh operation, so I can understand that you may have not been well enough to attend."

Ryo gave him a look that suggested he was going to question if Fubuki wanted the truth or if Fubuki wanted the easy answer.

Considering that Fubuki wouldn't be content with answering his own question, he started to say, "That was part of the reason."

"And the rest of the reason?" He wasn't going to leave without it, Ryo was sure of that.

"The graduation meant so much to them all," Ryo sighed, not looking Fubuki in the eyes.

"That's why you should have been there! Imagine how Shou felt, his own brother not being there to see his graduation," Fubuki argued.

"He was happy with the graduation, he told me afterwards," Ryo said, fully prepared for that accusation, "My brother and I have come to terms with our differences. We did so before the graduation."

"What difference does that make? You still could have been there to see him out," continued Fubuki, not having any shorthand answers.

"It made all the difference in the world," Ryo muttered, "Do you not remember everything that I've done in the past few years?" When Fubuki nodded solemnly, he continued, "I lost all respect as a duellist. I went to Hell and through my own decisions chose victory above all else. There were so many people hurt through those actions, including Shou and yourself. Saying the affair is in the past is naïve. Though we all have every intention to move on and better ourselves now do you really think it would have been possible for Shou to look into the crowd and see me there without remembering all of that? That day was important for him, I wanted him to see the full potential he has without being burdened with the pains of the past for one day."

After that speech Fubuki went silent. That was the truth, as he wanted it. Shooting any further questions at Ryo after such an answer would just be insulting.

Ryo was not one to break silences either, but for once he noticed that Fubuki wasn't going to talk and took the chance to fill the gap himself.

"It would have made no difference if I had been there."

A mixed expression was on Fubuki's face as he answered, "It would have made a difference to me."

"The same reasons as I didn't go for Shou unfortunately apply to you too," mumbled Ryo.

"Don't give me that," Fubuki told him, "Dwelling in the past is wrong, sure, but don't you remember when we were elites together? Back then we made a promise that we'd graduate alongside each other, and sure – we couldn't keep that promise, but when you graduated I was so proud for you. When it was my turn to graduate I thought you'd be there too. That you'd be proud of my achievements."

"I am proud," Ryo said, but the whole confession knocked him back a peg, "But we have gone separate ways now…"

"It still would have made a difference. The whole academia might not have noticed you weren't there, but I did," Fubuki said certainly, "You can rely on people always forgetting you but I never will. The difference is I remember the good things you did as well as the mistakes you made."

They both stopped talking once more, reflecting on what each of them had said to the other. Then Ryo made to wheel his chair away.

Fubuki got to his feet, asking, "Where do you think you're going?"

"The past is not something to dwell on," Ryo insisted, looking to meet Fubuki's gaze, "You are determined not to forget me, than I want to give you something new to not forget. So our relationship will not simply be memories."

A small smile graced Fubuki's lips, as he stood, moving to help Ryo with the wheelchair.

"I'm all for that, but are you sure you'll be able to get out of hospital without the staff seeing that you're gone?"

Now it was Ryo's turn to smirk.

"Nobody will notice."


End file.
